Quirks
by Ivelle
Summary: Read to find out how our favorite couples deal with the hardships of living together! MOMO AND RYOMA CHAPTER UP!
1. TezukaxFuji

Ivelle: Hey! We wanted to do something funny for the fans to read. Hope you enjoy these silly stories of couples discovering the hardships of living together. Read and Review!

Also, the ". . ." means the person on the other side of the phone is talking.

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis, just our dirty minds.

Quirks

The Cactus In Between

"Yuuta, have you ever felt this way?"

". . ."

"You know, when you're with someone."

". . ."

"No, Mizuki isn't good enough. He couldn't possibly compare to-"

"Fuji! You've been on the phone for too long."

"Oh, Yuuta. I have to go. It's rare when Tezuka's in the mood. I love you."

"Fuji! Please don't tell people such obscene things."

Tezuka continues to read his book.

WAPOW!

The book is whipped out of Tezuka's hands.

"Fuji! Put that thing away."

"But Tezuka . . . you never do what I want."

Tezuka turns to the side ignoring him.

WAPOW!

Tezuka grabbed the whip, pulling hard.

Fuji is yanked onto the bed.

"Fuji. It's time to sleep."

"But Tezuka, you don't want to-"

"No."

RING. RING.

"Hello? Tezuka's and Fuji's, not having sex."

". . ."

"Because Tezuka's mad."

". . ."

"I used the whip again."

". . ."

"I know, right."

". . ."

"I bet Oishi's never like that."

". . ."

"You should try. Tezuka liked it."

Tezuka grabbed the phone from Fuji and hung it up.

"I said, don't tell people that kind of stuff."

"Are you mad? Because you can whip me if you want."

Tezuka ignored Fuji once again and slipped the bed covers over his shoulders.

Tezuka heard rustling.

When Tezuka felt Fuji get back into bed, he turns to kiss Fuji and was met with a green, poky intrudence.

"Fuji, we are not sleeping with the cactus again."

"But Tezuka, it's lonely over there by the window. It needs the warmth of our bodies."

Tezuka picks up the cactus and sets it on the nightstand. He turns to go to sleep, seeing Fuji has already drifted off.

An hour later, Tezuka reached out to hold Fuji close. And was met with a green, poky intrudence.

Tezuka was about to reprimand Fuji when he saw he was peacefully sleeping.

Tezuka moved the cactus again, and then embraced Fuji.

Tezuka awoke again when he felt something uncomfortable poking into his chest.

It was morning and Tezuka opened his eyes and was met with a green, poky intrudence.

For the third time, Tezuka moved the cactus back onto the nightstand.

Getting ready for work, Tezuka got out of bed and took a shower.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he saw Fuji standing over the cactus, watering it lovingly.

"Fuji, why was the cactus sleeping with us last night?"

Fuji gives Tezuka a puzzling look.

"But Tezuka, I thought you placed it on the nightstand."

"I did, but you kept putting it between us."

"How could I possibly have reached over you without you noticing?"

Tezuka frowns and leaves for work.

Looking for something to do, Fuji went over to the bookcase and scanned the titles.

Satisfied, he pulled one of them out and began to read it.

Tezuka came home from a hard day of work to find Fuji talking on the phone.

"That's nothing compared to what we do."

". . ."

"I know you want to know. How will you ever learn?"

". . ."

"It's a pleasurable size. I'd say it was-"

"Fuji!"

"Welcome home, Tezuka! I was just talking to Yuuta about how big your-"

"Fuji!"

"Tezuka's mad. I should go, because if I don't, tonight he won't want to-"

"Fuji!"

"Bye Yuuta. I'll tell you tomorrow. I love you."

Tezuka walks over to the bookcase, wanting a new book to read.

"Fuji, what did I tell you about telling people those things?"

"But I can't help it. How can I not brag about you?"

While scanning the books, Tezuka's eye suddenly twitches.

"Fuji? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Of course. I found you."

Tezuka jerks out a book and holds it up for Fuji to see.

"I read that today. I liked it."

"I know you read it. How come you didn't put it back?"

"I-I did."

Tezuka promptly marched over to Fuji and grabbed him by the shirt, leading him over to the bookcase.

"Tezuka! In the living room?"

Tezuka ignored Fuji's comment and pointed to a spot in the bookcase.

"Is this where you found it?"

"No."

"Then why did you put it there?"

"I'm sorry, Tezuka."

Fuji puts the book back in its 'rightful' spot.

Tezuka gave Fuji an exasperated look.

"Can I move your cactus anywhere I want?"

"Yes. But that might kind of hurt."

"You're not getting the point here."

"I'm sorry, Tezuka. I'll put the books in their exact spot. Not one spot over. I promise."

"That's all I ask."

Fuji reached into his back pocket.

"Then can you do what I ask?"

"I'm not wearing those."

"I didn't want _you_ to."

Tezuka followed Fuji into the bedroom.

The cactus silently listened to the noises coming from the room.

"Oh, Tezuka. I've been a naughty boy."

The cactus heard the clicking of handcuffs.

"Fuji? Do you have the key?"

151515151515151515

Like it? The next couple will none other than the GOLDEN PAIR! Excited? You should be. Please review and tell us what pairing you want to see!


	2. Golden Pair

Ivelle: PART TWO! WHOO! This next couple is close to our hearts, so please enjoy as you read about their hardships living together. Don't forget to review and tell us what couples you want to see!

Disclaimer: We wish we owned Prince of Tennis

Quirks

The Teddy Bear In Between

"Oishi! You didn't put the cap on the toothpaste again!"

"I'm sorry, Eiji. But does it really matter?"

Eiji gasped. "How can you even say that? Of course it matters! My precious toothpaste could dry all out!"

"It won't happen again."

"Good!"

Oishi laid on their bed while Eiji was jubilantly taking a bath. "Hoi Hoi!"

Oishi smiled to himself as he heard splashes coming from the bathroom as Eiji must have been playing in the tub again.

Eiji finished and walked out wearing his favorite pajamas.

"Eiji. Why do you always wear those?"

"Because I like the bears on them!"

"But they're pink."

"So? Do you not like them Oishi?" Eiji asked, quivering his bottom lip.

"U-uh . . . they're fine, Eiji. You look cute in them."

Eiji bounced with joy onto the bed.

"Good night, Oishi! I looooove you," Eiji exclaimed, planting a big kiss on Oishi's lips.

"I love you, too," Oishi replied, giving Eiji a warm smile.

Oishi saw Eiji reach over on the side of his bed, pulling up a big, fluffy intrudence.

"Eiji, aren't you too old to sleep with that? Aren't I enough?"

"But, Oishi, he'll be lonely all on the floor," Eiji pouted.

Oishi gave in and let Eiji place the giant teddy bear in between them.

However, once Oishi saw that Eiji had fallen asleep, he steathily grabbed the teddy bear and set it on the floor. Satisfied, Oishi dozed off into a slumber.

Later on in the night, Oishi shifted his position, opening his eyes to see Eiji cuddling a big, fluffly intrudence.

Once again, Oishi stealthily pulled the teddy bear from Eiji's arms and set it on the floor. Oishi replaced the bear's spot with himself, wrapping his arms comfortably around Eiji's sleeping form.

Morning came, and the sun light woke Oishi up. He leaned forward to give the warm form a tender kiss when he was met with a big, fluffy intrudence. Oishi's eyes snapped open and he realized he was cuddling the bear!

"Eiji!" Oishi shouted, but quieted once he saw Eiji was still soundly asleep.

Oishi sighed and put the bear on the floor for the third time. Having to work, Oishi got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Not even a step into the bathroom when Oishi's foot connected with a hard, pointy object.

He lifted his foot and looked down. It was a red, plastic boat. Oishi kicked the toy aside and took another step. This time his foot landed and a 'Squeak' came forth.

Oishi lifted his foot once again and saw a yellow, rubber duck. "Eiji!" Oishi called, annoyed.

Now awake, Eiji stood in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yes, Oishi?"

"Can you please stop leaving your toys all over the bathroom floor?"

"Sorry, Oishi."

"And you could please stop sleeping with the bear? I had to put it on the floor like five times last night!"

"But, Oishi, why'd you put in the floor?"

"Why did you keep moving it back?"

"I didn't," Eiji informed, honestly.

"I'm taking a shower."

"Can I join?"

"No."

Frowning, Eiji left the bathroom.

When he was done taking a shower, Oishi entered the bedroom wearing only a towel. He saw Eiji excitedly talking on the phone.

"Why is Tezuka mad?"

"He could just do it once for you."

"Yeah, it seems like Tezuka never lets you do what you want."

"I've never tried anything that freaky with Oishi."

The phone went dead as the other line suddenly hung up.

"Nyah, Tezuka hung up the phone again."

Oishi laughed and Eiji joined. The two stopped and gave each other appreciative looks.

Oishi changed into his work clothes.

"I'm going off for work!" Oishi said, leaving the room and eventually the apartment.

Eiji yawned, deciding today was going to be a lazy one.

OEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

"Eiji, I'm home!" Oishi audibly announced, entering the apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom," a voice called, seductively.

Oishi blushed at this and opened up the door to the bedroom to see Eiji wearing those hideous pajamas.

Eiji jumped up from the bed and grabbed Oishi's shirt, tugging him to the bed.

"I've been waiting for you all day."

Oishi's blush deepened as he removed Eji's pajama top. Eiji gave Oishi a quick kiss before removing Oishi's own shirt. The two kissed passionately, running their hands over one another's bare chests.

Oishi went to remove his pants, but the clock's bright numbers caught his attention.

"The fish!" Oishi pulled away from Eiji's roaming hands and hurried over to his fishtank.

"Oishi!" Eiji whined. "What are you doing?"

"Feeding the fish! It's 6 'o' clock! I always feed the fish at this time!" Oishi sprinkled some fish food inside his tank and watched as the fish swam to eat it.

"Did you have to do that now? Couldn't you wait? We were in the middle of something more important!"

"Eiji! How could you say that? The fish need their food."

"So the fish are more important than me?"

Oishi turned to see Eiji's pouting face. "Of course not." Oishi approached the bed and leaned down. "You're the most important thing in my life."

The Golden Pair kissed, becoming passionate once again.

The teddy bear listened from the side of the bed as the night unfolded.

"Oishi, can you tie me up?"

"Eiji..."

"But Tezuka liked it."

END OF THE GOLDEN PAIR!

Likie? Likie? Want to see more? Then review! Next couple: Momo and Ryoma. See what their 'Quirks' are!


	3. RyomaxMomo

Ivelle: CHAPTER THREE IS HERE! Well, some of you guessed what was going to be "in between" this next couple, but none of you guessed right . . . READ AND REVIEW!

Quirks 3

The Karupin in Between

"Echizen-kun! Dinner's ready!"

Ryoma walked into the kitchen, yawning. He sat at the table wiping sleep from his eyes.

Momo set a plate of food in front of him.

"Hmm . . . again? This is the fifth time we've had hamburgers this week."

Momo put his hand on his hip. "If you want something else, then you make dinner!"

Ryoma just scowled and took a bite of the burger.

Momo joined him. "So, Echizen, did you take out the trash today like I asked you?"

Ryoma was half-way finished with his burger, not answering Momo.

Momo frowned. "Did you fold the clothes?"

Ryoma scooted his plate away with an unfinished hamburger. He didn't answer Momo again.

Momo stood up and set his plate in the sink. "Well can you at least do the dishes?"

He turned around to see Ryoma walking out of the kitchen, yawning.

Momo grit his teeth. "Echizen!"

Ryoma ignored him.

333333333333333333

Momo ran his hand up Ryoma's chest as he continued to passionately kiss him.

Ryoma moaned in pleasure. "I'm ready."

Momo smiled in delight and sat up. He reached over to the nightstand and opened the top drawer where the lube was kept. When he turned back, twisting off the cap, his eyes widened in surprise.

Ryoma was asleep.

"Oi, Echizen!" Momo addressed, poking the smaller boy.

Ryoma mumbled something that sounded like, "Don't want to," then rolled over onto his side.

With a frustrated sigh, Momo put the lube back and laid on the bed. He felt something hop onto the bed also.

Momo turned to at least spoon with Ryoma, but then was met with a purring, hairy intrudence.

Karupin was comfortably snuggling up to Ryoma's sleeping form.

Momo grabbed the cat, which "Meowed", and set it gently on the floor.

Momo drifted off to sleep.

Later in the night, Momo felt a tickling feeling on his face. He brushed it off, but then it came back. Momo slowly opened his eyes and saw a purring, hairy intrudence.

The cat's tail was swaying in his face!

Momo once again grabbed the cat and set it on the floor as it "Meowed".

In the morning, Momo felt a satisfying lick upon his cheek. He smiled. "Echizen . . ."

Another lick. Momo put out his hand to pull Ryoma into a kiss, but was met with a purring, hairy intrudence.

His eyes snapped open to see Karupin fondly looking down on him. "Meow."

Appalled, Momo got out of the bed to take a shower before work.

He stepped into the bathroom, but heard a "Cruunnch."

Confused, Momo lifted his foot to see a crushed Ponta can on the floor. Momo bent down and threw it away in the bathroom trash.

In the shower, Momo was lathering his hair with the shampoo when he stepped forward to rinse it out of his hair. Cruunnch.

Momo looked down and saw another Ponta can crushed.

When he went back into the bedroom, he saw Ryoma was still soundly asleep. After Momo dressed, he felt a something pawing at his leg.

He looked down and saw Karupin staring up at him expectantly.

Momo pulled his leg away causing the cat to "Meow."

While gulping down a glass of orange juice, Momo warmed up a leftover hamburger. Momo turned around and jumped when he saw Karupin sitting atop the countertop, staring at him. "Meow."

Momo went over and grabbed the cat, setting it on the floor. "You don't go on there!" he scolded.

The cat just tilted its head up at him. "Meow."

333333333333333

"Are you free this Saturday? . . . Nope. Nothing . . . Uh, he won't mind . . ." Momo entered the apartment talking on his cell phone.

Momo laughed loudly from what the person on the other line had said.

Ryoma scowled then lazily opened his eyes. He was laying on the couch and looked over at Momo, yawning.

"Well see ya on Saturday, Tachibana's sister!" Momo laughed again as he hung up the phone.

Momo noticed Ryoma watching from lounging on the couch. Ryoma yawned again and let a Ponta can drop from his hand to roll along the floor. Momo looked on the floor and saw Ponta cans strewn out everywhere.

"Echizen!" Momo shouted.

"Hm?"

"Can't you clean up after yourself?"

"Mada mada dane."

Momo just frowned and watched Ryoma walk into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. He pulled out a new Ponta can. "How do you know you're free on Saturday?"

Momo raised an eyebrow at him. "Because I am."

"No, we have plans." Ryoma took a sip from the can.

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"I already told her I'd hang out. I can't cancel a date on a girl."

Ryoma glared at Momo. "But you hang out with her all the time."

"So."

"Well, you need to hang out with me."

"Since when do you want to hang out? You're always sleeping!"

"I'm not sleeping now."

"Because you're drinking your Ponta. By the way, can you please pick up your empty cans!"

Ryoma ignored this last comment and walked to the bedroom, Ponta still in hand.

33333333333333

In the middle of the night, Momo felt his stomach growling.

Ryoma was in a deep slumber.

Momo got out of the bed and went into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, and scanned its contents. Deciding, he pulled out a cold hamburger, and put it into the microwave.

When it was done heating up, he pulled it out and turned to go sit at the table.

"Why are you eating this late?"

Momo paused when he saw Ryoma standing there in his boxers with little Ponta cans on them. "Because I'm hungry."

"Well I'll give you something to eat, if you can handle it," Ryoma said provokingly.

Momo opened his mouth gaping, then quickly set his hamburger on the table, completely forgetting about it.

Momo approached Ryoma, and grabbed the elastic of his Ponta boxers, then pulled him into the room.

Karupin watched from atop the countertop as the bedroom door shut behind Momo and Ryoma.

Karupin's ears perked as he heard muffled sounds.

"Meow."

END OF MOMOXRYOMA

Like it? Well, the next couple is going to be INUI AND KAIDOH! Try to guess what's going to be in between them in a REVIEW!


End file.
